galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Orphnoch
The Rose Orphnoch appeared in 2003 TV series called Kamen Rider 555. His real name is Kyoji Murakami (村上 峡児 Murakami Kyōji) was the temporary chief of Smart Brain after Eiichi Toda's death. He was also known as the Rose Orphnoch (ローズオルフェノク Rōzu Orufenoku) and as Riotrooper V2 in Lost World. Murakami was the one who assigned Lucky Clover to do his dirty work until Hanagata took back the company and gave control to Kiba. Despite losing his place in Smart Brain, Murakami had a trump card in the Orphnoch King, whom he had waited for and learned of his human host. To that end, Murakami attempted to abduct Teruo, fighting the Riders on his own and barely escaped their attacks. In his weakened state, Murakami offered his life to Teruo to awaken the Arch Orphnoch so he can correct the Orphnochs' genetic instability. In the alternate conclusion shown in the SIC Hero Saga, Kamen Rider 555: Lost World, Murakami hatches a plan which is to turn the whole Earth population into Orphnochs by dispersing the blue-colored flower petals. He also had created the Riotrooper V2 Gear which he used in combat. Armed with the Faiz Edge, he quickly battles Delta and Kaixa. Both of them smashes his helmet, revealing the face of Rose Orphenoch. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Faiz arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphnoch form as the Riotrooper V2 Gear was badly damaged. Murakami uses Delta’s mission memory to power up a Faiz Edge he had and they fight a bit. Mari then shows up and tosses Faiz the Faiz Blaster. Murakami curses her; he was hanging around the area because he was looking for it. Faiz assumes Blaster Form, and use the Photon Field Floater to cut off Murakami’s head, and goes home. Murakami’s head is rolling about when the Lion Orphnoch picks it up. Murakami asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, and to recover Delta’s belt at the same time; they’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. The Lion Orphnoch, seemingly a foreigner, speaking in broken Japanese, says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts; Murakami promises him the belt of the sky, the Psyga Driver. His head is kept alive in a tank with Smart Lady moving him around. While trying to find an ideal user for The Emperor Belt, he realized that Yuji Kiba is the perfect Orphnoch for this and orders Smart Lady to disguise herself as Mari in order to brainwash him. With Kiba unable to match Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, he unleashes the Elasmotherium Orphnoch to finish Faiz but however it failed as Orga sacrifices himself to protect Faiz and Mari. He was smashed by Smart Lady under orders for his failure in the end. He never had the chance to turn into a 'Rose Head' Orphnoch, dying with a loud scream. Powers and Abilities As an Orphnoch with the nature of the rose flower. He is able to expel rose petals from his head and teleport by dissipating into them. He is also able to channel blue flames or fire balls from his hand during the combat. Murakami also able to do this in his human form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Flora Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Katsuyuki Murai Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Kamen Rider Universe